The present invention relates generally to an improvement to compositions and methods for treating fuel hydrocarbons, and more particularly, to compositions having two different but functionally related end uses.
1. Background of the Invention
It has been established that fire suppression agents can be extremely beneficial in effectively quenching fires of various types and eliminating its ability to reignite (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,026 and 6,139,775 to Thames.) According to these patents, the composition disclosed therein is able to be used by applying it either to surface or subsurface concentrations of hazardous or undesirable hydrocarbons, including masses of gasoline, oil and the like that are spilled on land, and which are intentionally or unintentionally disposed of in sewers, exposed to the soil or the air, or otherwise as the result of an accident of some sort. Chemical breakdown of the dispersed hydrocarbons can be accelerated by increasing the concentration of available bacteria for this purpose. In some cases, the surface active agent or xe2x80x9csurfactantxe2x80x9d composition itself can serve as a nutrient for the bacteria, thus enhancing its action in degrading the hydrocarbon materials.
In the past, the concept of utilizing surface active agents in water for treating fires has often been suggested. One aspect of the use of surfactants in firefighting is that such treatment can render the water xe2x80x9cwetter,xe2x80x9d i.e., better able to penetrate into and through the surfaces of semi-solid materials. Moreover, the ability of surfactant materials to create frothing or foaming has been used in an attempt to provide a barrier at the liquid-air interface, which barrier will block oxygen from access to vapor at the liquid surface, usually the surface of a mass of burning oil or gasoline. In this connection, it is well known that, particularly in a petroleum-based fire, the combustion occurs only in the vapor phase, wherein oxygen in large quantities is readily available to the vapors originating within the liquid. In a fire, the increase in temperature accelerates the liquid vaporation and hence the rate of combustion. In many instances, surface active agents, particularly when accompanied by agitation, serve to achieve a mix of liquid water and fuel, thus rendering the fuel less volatile and less susceptible to burning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,026 and 6,139,775, issued to Thames, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, relate to a biodegradable, non-toxic firefighting concentrate composition. According to the invention, the preferred compositions include 4 to 40 parts of a C16-C18 tertiary amine having 2-10 ethoxy or other solubilizing groups per mol, 1 to 15 parts of a carboxylic acid having 6 to 16 carbon atoms; 1 to 6 parts of a C6-C16 alcohol and 0 to 10 parts of C4- and lower alcohols, and enough water to create a total of 100 parts by volume. The concentrate is usually diluted up to 100 times (v/v) with water, and is also effective when mixed with foam-forming materials. In addition, the composition is useful with soil bacteria for remediating soil contaminated with hydrocarbon fuel and for facilitating fuel dispersion and degradation within bacterial-action sewage systems. The concentrate is extremely useful in aquatic and land fires.
What is lacking in the prior art is a stable and long lasting foam to allow a longer period of safety from the potential reignition of a fire, such as a fuel-based fire. It is sometimes necessary in controlling a fire to xe2x80x9cfence offxe2x80x9d the perimeter, thus containing the blaze and avoiding further danger. If the area is unusually large, more time would be needed to accomplish this task. Also, a due to weather conditions, i.e. heavy winds, a more stable foam would assist in slowing down the fire""s ability to spread.
The present invention relates to compositions which serve to emulsify organic fuels such as gasoline, diesel fuel, kerosene, so-called jet fuel and other liquid hydrocarbons in water, thus providing the potential for extinguishing fires and rendering masses of these materials non-flammable. Additional enhancements to the formulation are achieved via the inclusion of compatible high foam-forming constituents such as sodium lauryl sulfate, dodecyl benzene sulfonate or the like high foam producing product which functions to further the fire extinguishing potential of the composition in those applications wherein foam is desired.
In another aspect, the emulsifying ability of the materials can be effectively used to disperse concentrations of such hydrocarbon materials finding their way into soils and ground water to render the hydrocarbons water-transportable and readily subject to degradation by naturally occurring and/or synthetically prepared bacteria or other agents for degrading the hydrocarbons.
Still further, because of the wetting properties of the compositions, they can be effective as a fire extinguishing agent when the fuel is in solid form, i.e., filled natural or synthetic rubber such as is used in rubber tires or the like, and against more viscous but still flammable material such as lubricating oils and other heavy xe2x80x9ccutsxe2x80x9d of petroleum.
According to the invention, the inventive composition is able to be used by applying it either to surface or subsurface concentrations of hazardous or undesirable hydrocarbons, including masses of gasoline, oil and the like that are spilled on land, and which are intentionally or unintentionally disposed of in sewers, exposed to the soil or the air, or otherwise as the result of an accident of some sort. Chemical breakdown of the dispersed hydrocarbons can be accelerated by increasing the concentration of available bacteria for this purpose. In some cases, the surface active agent (xe2x80x9csurfactantxe2x80x9d) composition itself can serve as a nutrient for the bacteria, thus enhancing its action in degrading the hydrocarbon materials.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to provide a composition which includes surfactants and other components which are essentially non-toxic, even when used in substantial concentrations.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a composition which may be used to treat water used in dispersing petroleum and like wastes in water so as to lower the vapor pressure of such water and expose them to bacterial action.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a composition which, when added to water used to treat petroleum or other hydrocarbons, will freely adsorb hydrocarbons from the soil and convert them into waterborne materials of greatly reduced particle size, able to be degraded by naturally occurring or specially supplied or augmented bacteria.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a treating composition for water which is usable in a variety of emergency response situations, including petroleum firefighting, and in treating waterborne and land borne petroleum spills and the like.
Another objective is to provide a composition for treatment of petroleum which will render limited amounts of spilled petroleum compatible with sewage systems.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a composition for firefighting which includes an especially effective surfactant action and further provide a foaming action and in which the surfactant component for dispersing oil in water is compatible with a stable, high density foam.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide a method of treating petroleum to render it non-flammable and dispersible in such a way as to render it susceptible to bacterial attack.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide a method of soil treatment or remediation wherein contaminated soil may be treated by a mix containing specially blended surfactants that are able to render petroleum oils dispersible in ground water and able to be attacked by bacteria including bacteria supplied for the purpose of soil remediation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a chemical composition which is effective to disperse petroleum in such a way that the oil will assume extremely fine particle size and wherein the surfactant is not harmful to aquatic animal and vegetal life.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a treating composition for petroleum which includes a surfactant made from either a coco amine or an animal tallow modified by chemical treatments including ethoxylation and which further includes selected alcohols and organic carboxylic acids, rendering the mixture dispersible in water and providing a strong emulsifying action for petroleum based fuels and lubricants.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide a chemical mixture which is non-harmful to naturally occurring plant and animal life, even when applied to or mixed with petroleum products.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.
Compositions in accordance with the instant invention may contain from about 4 to about 40 parts of an ethoxylated tertiary amine having 2-10 ethoxy groups per mol selected from the group consisting of a series of similar homologs or isomers of C14-C18 animal-based tallow amines and coconut amines, from about 1 to about 15 parts of at least one aliphatic carboxylic acid or isomer thereof having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms; about 1 to 6 parts of at least one of a C7-C12 aliphatic alcohol or homologs thereof, from 0 to 10 parts of a C4 and lower alcohol or homolog thereof, from about 3 to about 10 parts of an ethoxylated amine derived from coconut oil, from about 0.5 to about 2 parts of a fatty amide type cationic surfactant, from about 0.5 to about 2 parts of an aliphatic substituted coco-amidopropyl betaine, and a preservative, and the balance being water to create a total of about 100 parts by volume.
Further enhancements to the formulations for improved use as a fire suppressant and fuel mitigation agent have been realized by combining the C14-C18 tallow amines and C12-C14 coco amines with a C6-C9 carboxylic acid, C4-C20 linear or ethoxylated alcohol, and a high foaming agent such as sodium lauryl sulfate or equivalent and water.
The addition of glycol ethers of either highly branched or straight chain can be added to improve the homogeneity of the solution but is not essential. It has also been found that the addition of small quantities of film producing, protein-based compounds such as xanthan gum will cause a filming between the foam/solution layer boundary. The creation of this boundary film was found to increase the foam coverage and stability with certain polar and non-polar compounds. The resultant product from the above formulation successfully emulsifies hydrocarbon fuels rendering them inflammable for several days and will also create a foaming blanket that will extinguish a hydrocarbon fire in an open pan or pit. This combination of fire suppression properties results in a single product that can emulsify fuel such that they are inflammable and unable to sustain or propogate a flame. The product will also rapidly extinguish any fire such as wood, tires, plastics, fiberglass, gasoline, diesel fuel, and jet fuel to list only a few.